


Perfect Illusion

by Reiwyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bitch Lori, Hurt/Comfort, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Mating, Omega Rick, Protective Daryl, Shane’s Dead, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: Rick took in ragged gasps of air trying to stop the quivers of adrenaline and weariness quaking his body. Barely feeling the weight of the walker or the sticks digging into his back he stared sightless eyes up at the stars above trying to forget.How could you loose so much in one day?





	1. Chapter 1

Rick could feel the mistrust and accusations of the group weigh heavy on him. These people were his pack, everything Rick had done was to protect and keep them all alive. He’d lost so much of himself already, how much more would they demand he give before there was nothing left?

Shane his best friend, his BROTHER, had forced Rick’s hand. There was no choice, that’s what he’d told the pack but still it couldn’t ease the bitter hatred he held for himself. Nothing could bring Shane back, every time Rick closed his eyes he was haunted by dead ones staring back from a field near the Greene farm.

Rick chanced a glance at his wife noting the Beta hadn’t relented her iron grip around their son keeping Carl away from his father. Lori’s glare held such hate it clawed at Rick’s insides, she had been the one to cheat yet Rick felt like the one left abandoned and alone. 

He tried to remember the teenage girl that held him so captivated Rick had abandoned all family traditions and bonded with someone not his soulmate. Lori had been so free and open to the world around her drawing Rick in with promises of forever. His family had pleaded with him not to bond, even Shane had been against it, but Rick had wanted to give himself entirely to her believing he was getting the same in return. How naive he’d been. 

It was nothing but an illusion that Rick had brought on himself. Lori’s love had turned sour with cutting words and disapproving glares. Rick had chained himself to someone who could hurt him more then any bullet ever could, but he’d given his vow to stick with her no matter what and he was a man of his word. As Rick’s marriage crumbled around him Shane never missed a chance to poke at the open wound with finely barbed insults about Omega betraying their true mates and running wild without a Alpha keeping them controlled.

Rick quickly turned away from Lori and the memories of Shane, eyes skimming over the mistrustful ones to land on Daryl. The Alpha wouldn’t look at him, determined to glare at the ground since they’d stopped for the night and everyone had started throwing accusations at Rick. The closer Rick got to the Alpha the more he found himself drawn into the contradiction that was Daryl Dixon. Not like other Alpha or his brother Merle, Daryl trusted Rick’s lead despite his Omega status and backed him when Shane tried to take over as head Alpha. Daryl was loyal, provided for the pack more then anyone else and was smarter then he lead others to believe.

Rick was certain he could handle the pack’s blame and his wife’s hateful glare but Daryl not even being able to bare the sight of him? That was a torture he couldn’t take anymore. Without a word Rick got to his feet and walked off into the woods. It was stupid to go alone while so emotional but no one rushed to stop him, probably hoping he wouldn’t return.

Rick sighed, if he thought it was the best way for his pack to survive he’d do it in a heartbeat, probably would even be relieved. But until that time Rick would have to make do with walking until he was sure noone could hear him breaking down. 

With the world as it was now Rick had to be strong for his pack lead them more as a Alpha, he couldn’t show them how broken he was inside after killing a brother. Omega valued family over all else even going so far as to choose their own death then hurt an abusive Alpha. Rick wondered if that made him selfish or broken to choose his life over Shane’s.

Gaining some distance away from the pack, Rick’s shoulders lost some of their tension and the silence welcomed him like a balm. “Rick!” Of course it was to much to ask for, tension instantly rising as he stopped. “We need to talk!”

“Can it wait? Just wanna be alon-”

“No! This has waited long enough.” 

Turning to face the enraged Beta, Rick raised his hands in surrender something he’d become used to after years married to the woman. “Fine, but please keep it down.”

Lori’s eyes narrowed. “It’s your fault we’re out here. You lied to me Rick, and you killed my Alpha!”

“Lori I...“ Rick was taken aback by Lori’s fury, he’d never seen her so worked up before. “Lori please calm down, the baby-“

“I hate you!” She cut him off. “Wish I had listened to my parents and taken an Alpha not some weak Omega.”

“Lori, what are you saying?” Uneasiness growing with the question.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago.” Lori drew a blade out of her belt bringing it to her neck.

“Wait Lori! Please don’t do-“

Lori cut an X into her neck where years ago Rick had placed his mating bite. “I renounce thee Richard Grimes as my mate and break all bonds between us.” She spat, forcing Rick to watch in horror as blood wept from the wound tearing them apart forever.

“Lori, why?” Rick collapsed to his knees, pain beginning to burn from his neck.

“Remember the baby your so anxious about?” Rick looked up as she approached. “I got rid of it, couldn’t stand the thought it was yours and not Shane’s.” Rick cried out in distress, how could she the baby was innocent! Rick felt his Omega genes scream for the lost pup as tears started running down his face. “Pathetic.” Lori turned away unable to look at him anymore. “Your going to die out here Rick, suffering like you made My Alpha suffer.” Rick watched helplessly as Lori walked back towards his pack each step blackening his eyesight until he could see only darkness.

Rick collapsed as his body started attacking itself, thoughts overwhelmed him. A torn bond was serious especially for Omega. Everyone knew that Omega were born as a perfect match for one Alpha, their souls interlocked. If a bond was torn with another their DNA reacted violently punishing the Omega for betraying their Alpha even if they’d never met them. It was one reason why bonding was an old tradition not commonly practiced anymore, but Rick had trusted Lori and now would pay the price for that trust.

Hearing the unmistakable groan of walkers nearby Rick fumbled for his machete not trusting his luck with the colt while blind. Forcing himself to stand despite his body’s attempt to just give up, Rick backed himself into a tree. He tried to see through his leaking eyes but realised it was hopeless when he started tasting blood. Fuck, he wasn’t crying tears he was crying blood! 

Closing his eyes despite the burn Rick tried to calm his fear and focus. He heard movement to his left and swung the machete blindly at open air. Shit! Hearing movement on his right now Rick swung the machete that way feeling it lodge in the walker. Using it as a guide Rick quickly drew the hunting knife Daryl insisted he carry and stabbed where he guessed the walkers head would be. Staggering forward slightly when the weapons were pulled along with the collapsing walker Rick felt hands skim his back. Making a split second decision Rick let go of the machete and pulled the hunting knife loose spinning just in time as another walker barrelled into him sending them both to the ground.

Hearing it’s teeth snapping near his face Rick pushed at it’s chest trying to get a good enough grip with one hand so he could bury the knife in its skull. Not allowing himself to think about if he missed, Rick shoved the walker back and raised the knife striking up. Sudden dead weight forced the air out of his lungs, Rick’s body giving out now the threat was dealt with.

Rick took in ragged gasps of air trying to stop the quivers of adrenaline and weariness quaking his body. Barely feeling the weight of the walker or the sticks digging into his back, he stared sightless eyes up at the stars above trying to forget. 

Not sure how long he lay there covered in blood and walker but to soon Rick heard movement close by. Having nothing left to fight with Rick found himself finally giving in, he was just so tired. Rick thought about Carl, his pup would probably think he’d abandoned him again. The pack would just shrug it off as another weak Omega and Daryl would have to ste-

“Rick?” It came tentative like the person was afraid of the answer and if Rick hadn’t already been crying he’d have wept in joy.

“Daryl.”

“Fuck, Rick!” He heard Daryl rush forward and closed his eyes overcome with relief. The rest of the walker’s weight was shoved aside before a hand touched his cheek. “Your bleeding, did the walkers..?”

“No.” Rick rushed to reassure him not liking the sadness that’d crept into Daryl’s voice. He let Daryl pull him up into a sitting position feeling some strength return with the Alpha’s presence.

“Then why are you bleeding?”

“Lori.” Rick mumbled feeling deep shame at not being enough for his mate.

“Lori? What does she have to do wi..?” Rick brought his shoulders forward hunching over in misery when Daryl trailed off waiting for the Alpha to tell him what an idiot he’d been. Rick nearly jumped when instead Daryl gently tilted his head to the side so he could see the Omega’s neck, hissing in displeasure. “Rick, please tell me that bitch didn’t do what I’m thinkin’ she did.”

Daryl sounded like he was begging him to prove him wrong but Rick could only nod in confirmation. “I’m blind, Daryl.” He whispered hearing a gasp as Daryl reared back and to his feet.

“What was that bitch thinkin’! She coulda killed you!” Daryl started pacing and Rick brought his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

“She was trying to.” He whispered thinking Daryl wouldn’t hear him over his own ranting.

There was silence all a sudden as the pacing stopped. “I’ll fuckin’ kill her!” The Alpha growled beginning to move away and Rick reacted instinctively whining his distress. “Shit.” Footsteps rushed back over and suddenly Rick found himself surrounded by the Alpha’s scent as Daryl crouched to pull him into his arms. 

Rick tried to calm his rising heartbeat reminding himself that it was a common Alpha instinct to comfort a distressed Omega, but couldn’t stop his own arms from clinging to the Alpha bringing him closer. “Daryl, Lori aborted the baby.”

Rick felt Daryl tense but instead of leaving the Alpha shifted until he was sitting on the ground next to him. Rick heard Daryl release a shaky breath into his hair and burrowed into the Alpha’s neck. Taking deep breaths of the Alpha’s calming scent Rick continued to speak quietly. “I’d always dreamed of having a big family but now that dream is gone.”

“You could always find a Alpha n’ well ya know carry ‘em yerself.” Daryl suggested tentatively.

Rick sighed. “Ain’t gonna last that long, I’m as good as dead already.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare say that!” Daryl snapped starting to sound pissed.

“Daryl, I’m blind. It’s a fuckin’ miracle these bastards didn’t get me.” Rick felt Daryl’s grip on him tighten. 

“The pack needs ya, Rick.”

“The pack has you to lead them.” Rick pulled back slightly from the Alpha to look away. “Let’s face it the only one that’ll miss me is Carl.”

“I’d miss you, can’t do this without ya Rick.” 

“Daryl, you couldn’t even look at me earlier.”

“I.. fuck. Rick, is that what ya thought?” Daryl asked, incredulous. Rick turned back to the Alpha feeling the hurt and anger coming from him. Stunned the Omega could only nod staring up at Daryl. “I couldn’ look at ya ‘cause if I did I woulda lost my shit with the others. Rick, I was furious with ‘em, not you.” Daryl paused shifting nervously while thinking something over. “I could neva get mad at ya. I-I... um..”

As Daryl fumbled with his words Rick took his chance to interrupt. “Daryl, your eyes are red.” 

“Yeah, well I’m pissed.”

Rick shook his head finding a smile breaking out on his face. When was the last time he’d smiled? “No. Daryl, listen to me. Your eyes are red.”

Daryl frowned finally meeting his eyes, which then widened in shock. “Your... you can...”

“See? Yeah.”

Daryl shook his head in disbelief reaching up to run a thumb along the bottom of Rick’s eyelid. “No, Rick. I mean.. their gold. Your eyes are gold.”

Rick blinked. “What?”

Daryl didn’t bother with an answer wrapping a hand around the back of Rick’s neck pulling him into a fierce kiss. Rick started to pull away in shock when awareness sunk in and desire took over. Straddling the Alpha, Rick buried his fingers in surprisingly soft hair tilting his head and opening his mouth in invitation. Daryl growled his approval below him causing Rick to shiver as another shot of desire ran through him with the sound. 

Daryl wrapped his free arm around Rick’s back bring them flush and the Omega couldn’t help groaning into the kiss feeling Daryl’s interest. In answer the Alpha trailed his hand down groping at his ass causing Rick to thrust forward in reflex.

Rick suddenly felt Daryl tense, dropping his arm to feel along the ground beside them. Ripping their mouths apart Rick instinctively threw his body to the other side and out of the way just as Daryl brought his crossbow up and shot the walker behind Rick.

The air around them was silent except for panting as they struggled to catch their breath. Rick stared into Daryl’s red eyes in wonder before a smile broke out on his face.

Daryl frowned. “What?”

“Just realised how stupid I’ve been.” Daryl cocked his head in confusion and Rick couldn’t help leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “Daryl, since the moment we met I’ve been drawn to you. Every decision I make I wonder what your thinking and only now do I understand it wasn’t to know more about you, but an Omega seeking approval from their Alpha. Ok course it’s you, who else could it have been?” Daryl blinked in surprise. 

“Fuck, Rick. You.. I...” Rick smiled fondly as Daryl stared at a loss of what to say. The Alpha looked away gathering his thoughts before locking eyes again, face serious. “I feel peace when I’m standing next to you something that I’ve never felt before.”

Rick could feel the joy sweeping through his body at the words, raising a hand to run along the Alpha’s cheek. Daryl leaned into it nuzzling at his wrist.

They sat there holding onto the moment a little longer before Daryl sighed. “We should get back.”

Rick felt pain replace the happiness of finding his soulmate, face falling. “Lori.” Immediately Daryl’s face hardened as something Rick hadn’t seen before fell over him. “Daryl, don’t-“

“She nearly killed ya Rick. I have every right to protect what’s mine.”

Rick bit his lip as emotion rose up at being called Daryl’s but he pushed it aside. “Please, there’s been to much death today and...” Rick paused searching for the right words. “Your not like her, Daryl.”

“Then what am I?” Daryl’s body was tense glaring back towards camp, there was a violence in his eyes now.

“Your kind and extremely loyal, but also tough and a badass.” Daryl snorted but Rick saw his shoulders relax slightly so he continued. “Your also the one that was made for me, my perfect match, my soulmate.” Rick ducked his head so they made eye contact. “Your the love of my life.”

Daryl leaned forward kissing him softly, more a caress then anything. “I’ve loved you for so long.” He admitted quietly against Rick’s lips before pulling back with a sigh. “Fine, she lives for now but we still should get back.”

Rick nodded using Daryl to push himself to his feet before pulling the Alpha up after him. “Just need to grab my weapons first.” Daryl didn’t comment leaving him to retrieve the machete stuck in a walker where Rick had been forced to leave it earlier.

As soon as the Alpha stepped away from him Rick immediately felt pain crash into him and his vision darken to black.

“Rick?!” 

——————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the feedback and kudos!  
> This is one of my first Rickyl fics, so relieved people are enjoy my portrayal of these guys!

Daryl cradled Rick’s unconscious body to him struggling to not lose control of his emotions. His main focus had to be on his future mate and getting Rick to a safe place. The Omega’s light weight churned at Daryl’s insides with the implications someone hadn’t been looking after themselves. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Rick had been giving Lori his rations to help the baby growing inside her. 

The baby. Daryl tightened his hold on Rick feeling the Omega relax into him further. He knew how much family meant to Rick and how much damage Lori’s actions would have done. Daryl swallowed hard on the growl threatening to rise remembering the terror of Rick under that walker covered in blood. Even he didn’t know what would happen when he saw that bitch but Daryl knew his control only went so far. 

With a frown forming Daryl broke through the last trees surrounding the back of the house they’d cleared for the night. Ignoring the surprised exclamations of the people still sitting around the small fire Daryl headed for the back porch.

“Damn it, Daryl! Aren’t you atleast going to tell us what happened?!” At Maggie’s exclamation Daryl froze one foot on the back step. He fought back the urge to demand they ask Lori, instead taking a moment to consider his options. Turning only his head Daryl didn’t hold back his growl this time when he saw Lori had risen from her seat.

“Carl can ya’ come ‘ere for a sec’?” The pup nodded getting up quickly ignoring his mother grabbing for his hand to rush to Daryl’s side. “Need ya’ ta go wait for us in the room, be right behind ya’.” Carl frowned but must have seen something in Daryl’s expression because he did as told entering the house. Daryl waited listening to make sure Carl was out of earshot before turning completely to the others.

“You can’t just order my son around like that! Who do you thin-“

Daryl’s glare was enough to cut Lori off knowing his eyes were flashing red hinting at his barely contained rage. A quiet whimper drew Daryl’s attention to Rick and his tightening grip around the Omega in his arms. Gritting his teeth Daryl spoke with a tense calmness he didn’t feel. “I’ll be back ta deal with you lot in a minute, till then SHE don’t leave.” He made sure everyone understood who she was before following Carl inside the house. 

Somehow managing to open the back door without jostling his cargo to much Daryl spotted Carol at the kitchen sink. “Carol need ya ta make sure everyone’s outside, got somethin’ ta say.” Carol jumped grabbing at her chest in fright before turning around to face him.

“Daryl! Don’t sneak up on me li- oh my god, what happened?!” She demanded as soon as she caught sight of Rick. “Hershel shou-“

Daryl growled in warning when she reached out for Rick, Alpha instincts demanding he keep his mate safe and untouched. “He’ll be fine, just get everyone outside would ya.” Not waiting for a response Daryl headed for the stairs and the room allicated for the Grimes family. Carl was waiting anxiously by the door and Daryl nodded his thanks when the pup opened it for him. 

Laying Rick on the large double bed gently Daryl took a moment to run his fingers through curls like he’d always wanted to. He couldn’t believe after months of watching and yearning this man was his mate, his Omega. 

“I’ll be back soon. Just gotta smack some sense in ta these assholes.” He murmured quietly, smiling when Rick unconsciously leaned into his touch.

“What happened to my Dad?” Carl asked drawing Daryl’s attention back to the pup still standing by the door, unsure if he should enter or not. “Is he..?”

“He’ll be ok.” Daryl hurried to reassure Carl beckoning him to come and sit next to Rick on the bed. “He ain’t bit or nothin’ just passed out. Gonna need ya’ ta keep n’ eye on ‘im for a bit, think ya can do that?”

Carl bit his lip but nodded not taking his eyes of his father’s face. Daryl felt a wave of affection for the kid who obviously loved his father deeply and would do anything for him. A thought had Daryl suddenly pulling away stepping back from his mate, something he instantly regretted when Rick’s face scrunched up in pain and the Omega release a weak whine of distress. The Alpha had to clench his hands and take another step so he wouldn’t immediately rush back to his mate’s side. The quicker he got this other shit handled, the quicker Daryl could stop resisting the pull to bond.

Daryl made it out of the room slumping against the other side of the closed door with a groan, letting his recent realisation sink in. When they mate, cause there was no if, Carl would be technically his son too. Laws stated clearly that once mated Alpha’s inherited everything of their Omega’s including previously bred pups, and though civilisation had fallen Daryl found he didn’t mind the idea. Strangely it was actually how completely ok he was with it that freaked him out. 

What if he fucked it up? He didn’t exactly have the best role models to learn from, a phantom ache on his back reminding him of that. Shaking his head Daryl pushed away from the door navigating through the now moonlit house. Pausing with his hand on the door that’d lead him outside Daryl took a deep breath before stepping out hardening his face to stone. 

“Right now everyone’s had their fuckin’ say it’s my turn.” At his sharp voice everyone around the fire fell silent. Walking over Daryl remained standing glaring down at them all. “I bit me tongue why y’all viciously tore into a guy already wounded from havin’ ta kill his own brother. Ya blame ‘im for decisions he’s forced ta make yet not one of ya are willin’ ta step up n’ make any decisions for yerself. Sure Rick kept the infected shit to ‘imself, but ya know what? I’m sure as shit glad he didn’t tell me when I was to worried about the fuckin’ dead risin’ n’ eatin’ people!” Daryl paused to take a breath but continued before anyone could interrupt him mid rant. “What I wanna know is why the fuck is everythin’ that happen’s his fault? Can’t you people take responsibility for ya own actions!” Daryl shook his head as their expressions turn ashamed, looking at them all in disgust and realised he couldn’t stand being in any of their presence right now. Spinning on his heel to stride back to the house.

“Wait, Daryl! Why won’t you let Lori near her mate?” Beth spoke frantically to his back.

Daryl tensed but kept himself facing towards his mate’s direction with clenched fists. “You wanna tell ‘em or do I gotta?” Daryl snarled.

“I don’t have to explain my-“

Daryl swung back around eyes completely red. “I’m his Alpha.” Satisfaction swept through him when Lori noticeably paled finally showing some regret for her actions.

“Daryl how... what..?” Glen asked as the whole pack looked between them in confusion. 

Ignoring them all to keep his glare firmly fixed on the Beta bitch that’d caused his mate so much pain Daryl kept his voice low and threatening. “He told me ya murdered the pup.” Horrified gasps filled the air from the rest of the pack while Daryl took a step closer when Lori shrunk back in fear. “I’d be well in me rights ta rip ya heart outta ya throat for what ya did..” Daryl took another step feeling the Alpha part of him roaring for the bitches blood but stopped when he was towering over her. “Or maybe I should rip out ya eyes n’ leave ya for the walkers so ya can feel the same terror my mate felt when ya tore the bond n’ left ‘im there ta die!” The Alpha growled smelling the stench of urine fill the air, with a disgusted snort Daryl turned his back on her. 

“Glen, Maggie keep an eye on her, don’t want the bitch runnin’ off in the night.” He waited for the pair to nod to stunned to comment before continuing. “Two on watch tonight Rick took out a couple n’ I got one so their around. Carol need ya’ ta keep an eye on Carl till Rick’s better.” He addressed the whole pack making sure they got the message before moving back towards his waiting mate.

“Your not going to kill her?” Maggie finally over came her shock to demand. Daryl knew as a fellow Alpha with a mate of her own Maggie wouldn’t be able to understand his lack of action. His rights as Rick’s mate meant he could do anything to Lori in front of the pack and not one would interfere, but..

“I may be Rick’s Alpha now but he’s still my pack Alpha. The decision should be his and his alone.” Daryl threw over his shoulder not breaking stride, letting his instincts close the distance between him and his mate.

Carl must have heard Daryl coming up the stairs as the pup opened the door to meet him. “Is it true? Did my mom really try to kill Dad?”

Daryl stumbled as he was hit with the unexpected accusation. “Uh..” At a lose of how to answer Daryl wished more then ever Rick would gain consciousness right now. “How did ya..?” Carl didn’t answer face angry as he pointed towards the open window. Shit, why didn’t he think of that? “Right...” Daryl shifted uncomfortably wondering if it should be him breaking the news to the pup or just telling Carl to wait till his father could explain. One look at the pups watery eyes though told him that wasn’t an option. 

Squatting so he was eye level with Carl, Daryl took a steadying breath. “Yeah, sorry.” Daryl didn’t know why he was apologising but felt someone needed to and was certain his mother sure as shit wouldn’t.

Carl looked down at the ground fighting back tears and Daryl felt his heart breaking for the pup. “Why?”

Why indeed. How could Daryl tell the distraught pup his mother cared so little for anyone but herself, that she’d aborted his sibling in retaliation to his father killing her lover and Carl’s godfather?

“I don’t know Carl.” Daryl hesitantly raised a hand to tilt the pup’s chin up so he was looking at him. “What I do know is your father’s one tough son ova bitch n’ wouldn’t leave ya without one helluva fight.” 

Carl’s mouth quirked into a weak smile. “Yeah?”

“Hell yeah.” Daryl nodded offering his own awkward grin.

“So, you’re my Dad’s Alpha?”

It was said innocently enough but Daryl dropped his hand quickly bitting the inside of his lip while Carl stared at him with his father’s intense blue eyes. “Uh.. y-yeah, is.. that okay?”

Carl tilted his head in thought leaving Daryl to fidget anxiously before shrugging. The Alpha released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding with a sigh of relief. “Does that make you my new Dad?”

Holy shit was this kid trying to kill him?! Daryl felt his body immediately tense again with his discomfort. “Do ya want me ta be?”

Carl narrowed his eyes humming in thought before breaking out in a wide smile. “Hell yeah!” Carl parroted Daryl’s earlier words throwing his arms around the stunned Alpha. “Can you show me how to hunt? Oh! And shoot a crossbow?” 

Daryl blinked as the pup continued to chat excitedly against him slowly raising his own arms to tentatively return the hug. “Uh, sure?” It came out more like a question but Carl made a happy noise before releasing him. 

“I’m going to go find Carol, night Papa.. Pops.. Padre..?” Carl walked out of the room still mumbling different versions of father leaving behind a slightly bewildered Daryl.

Shaking his head, Daryl straightened locking the door before walking over to his mate. Looking down at Rick, Daryl noted Carl had cleaned the blood off his father’s face showing more clearly the Omega’s discomfort. Having wasted enough time with their pack already Daryl rushed to remove both his and Rick’s shoes before placing his crossbow on the bedside table near the unoccupied side of the bed. Deciding to remain above the blankets for now the Alpha lay behind Rick pulling him back into a tight embrace, using one arm as a pillow for Rick’s head while the other wrapped securely around the Omega’s middle. 

“It’s okay I’m here now.” Daryl rumbled into Rick’s neck, nuzzling his mate’s scent gland when a purr rose from his chest. “My Omega.” Daryl still couldn’t believe his luck after months of following and pining after the man here they were.

“My Omega.” He repeated again hiding his smile in Rick’s hair as he settled in to wait for his mate to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m a little undecided on Lori’s fate so thought I’d start a vote-  
> a) They ditch Lori somewhere  
> b) Walkers get her  
> c) She’s allowed to stay in group but never really accepted  
> d) Rick or Daryl kill her  
> e) Other ideas you guys might have??


End file.
